


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by Worker_Bee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, OOC, POV, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bee/pseuds/Worker_Bee
Summary: Предупреждение: Орихара-ванилька детектед.Песня: Seether – Fuck Me Like You Hate Me





	Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Орихара-ванилька детектед.
> 
> Песня: Seether – Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

Когда ты опять видишь меня в своем районе, ты незамедлительно вырываешь ближайший дорожный знак и с гневным криком бросаешься за мной. Я устало улыбаюсь, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше. Ты запустишь в меня знаком, конечно, промахнешься, загонишь в тупик, где нет даже пожарных лестниц, и…   
И тут начнется самое интересное. Ты прижмешь меня к грязной стене, сдернешь штаны сразу с бельем и без всякой подготовки резко войдешь в меня, разрывая мой анус.   
  
 _You could've been the real one  
You could've been the one enough for me  
You could've been the free one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
Remnant of a vacant life_  
  
Самое абсурдное заключается в том, что я не буду протестовать. Что я сам загоню себя в тупик. Что я сам подставлю задницу и выгнусь тебе на встречу.   
Я серьезно думаю, что ты идеален для меня. Ты такой же, как я. Нас ненавидят. Нас презирают. Нас боятся. Мы обречены на вечное одиночество. Почему ты не понимаешь этого?  
Ты был бы идеальной парой для меня. Тебе нужно просто стать свободным от всех предрассудков.  
Потому что ты должен быть со мной.  
Потому что я, черт побери, люблю тебя.  
Смешно. Это же так смешно.  
Почему ты не смеешься?  
Ты даже не улыбаешься. Ты никогда мне не улыбаешься. Поэтому я вынужден собирать твои улыбки, предназначенные другим. Собирать и бережно хранить, чтобы согреваться ими в холодный день.  
Шизуо, Шизуо, Шизуо.  
  
 _You come around when you find me faithless  
You come around when you find me faceless_  
  
Ты входишь в меня, и я чувствую себя живым. В такие моменты я теряю все свои маски, я теряю свое истинное лицо.  
Я скулю, царапаю ногтями стену, я умоляю тебя не останавливаться никогда-никогда-никогда. Да боже, я готов ползать у тебя в ногах, я готов вымаливать у тебя каждое прикосновение. Ни перед кем я так больше не унижаюсь. Но и никого я так больше не люблю. Ой, кажется, я говорил, что люблю людей? Забудьте. Все люди, вместе взятые, не стоят одного тебя, Шизуо.  
А ты смотришь на меня с холодной ненавистью и презрением. Ты презираешь меня, потому что, смотрите-ка, я такое ничтожество, валяюсь у твоих ног и молю трахнуть меня как можно быстрее.  
  
 _Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out_  
  
Трахни меня как последнюю блядь. Я твоя шлюха. Делай со мной все, что хочешь. Ты же знаешь, я не стану сопротивляться. У меня никогда не было принципов. А у тебя они были. Для меня до сих пор остается загадкой, почему ты делаешь это.   
Наверное, ты думаешь, что я только этого и достоин.  
Наверное, тебе нравится видеть меня униженным, лежащим в собственной крови.  
Наверное, ты думаешь, что так ты выигрываешь в нашей борьбе. Но я открою тебе секрет: никакой борьбы нет и никогда не было. Я проиграл тебе много столетий назад. Я просто позволяю тебе думать, что мы воюем. Потому что иначе ты потеряешь ко мне всякий интерес. А я потеряю такую сомнительную радость, как грубый секс в грязной подворотне. Но это все, что у меня есть. Спасибо и за это.  
  
 _Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone_  
  
Я чувствую адскую боль. Ткани не до конца зажили еще с прошлого раза. Я вообще не помню, когда последний раз они были целыми. Ты разрываешь меня. Разрываешь мое тело. Но к этому я привык, привык к этой боли. Даже пристрастился. По-настоящему больно то, что каждый раз ты рвешь мою душу на части. Но и к этому я умудрился привыкнуть. Человек, Шизу-чан, вообще такое существо, может привыкнуть абсолютно ко всему.  
Я чувствую, что ты уже близок к концу. Толчки становятся быстрее и сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж еще.   
Последний толчок - на секунду твое тело замирает – ты кончаешь, низко и протяжно стонешь. О господи, как я люблю этот звук! Да что уж там, если мне от одного звука твоего голоса хочется кончить, то твой финальный стон – это что-то нереальное. Ведь весь процесс ты не издаешь ни звука. И только на самом пике не можешь сдержаться, как ни стараешься.  
А ты стараешься, я же вижу. Хмуришься, зло поджимаешь губы, в то время как я сползаю по стенке на землю. Пинаешь меня по ребрам, еще и еще. Что, милый, опять не удержался? Боишься, что я подумаю, что тебе было хорошо? Но я давно знаю, что было.   
Так, может, прекратим все это и попробуем заниматься любовью как все нормальные парочки? Ну, знаешь, там с нежностью, заботой о партнере, стремлением доставить ему удовольствие. Какая глупость! Начинаю истерично смеяться.  
  
 _You could've been the next one  
(God only knows)  
You could've been the one to comprehend me  
You could've been the only one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
You could've been the one who I lie with_  
  
Знаешь, Шизуо, ты бы мог быть тем, кто понимает меня. Потому что это не так сложно. Я же говорил, что мы похожи.   
Да, я бы хотел не трахаться, а заниматься любовью на шелковых черных простынях в моей или твоей квартире. Я бы хотел касаться тебя, целовать. Но, увы, этого мне не позволено.   
А все твои касания сводятся к тому, что ты грубо сжимаешь мои бедра, пока трахаешь. У меня там огромные синяки. Но тебе на это, конечно, плевать. Да и мне по большому счету тоже.   
Я все еще смеюсь, а ты все больше злишься, поднимаешь мою голову за волосы и рычишь:  
\- Что, тварь, смешно тебе? – Несколько раз ударяешь меня по лицу. Я чувствую теплую кровь. Оя, Шизу-чан, ты разбил мне нос! А может быть, даже сломал. – А теперь смешно?!  
Но я уже не могу остановиться. Смех теперь выходит гнусавым, от этого мне становится только смешнее.  
  
 _You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless_  
  
Вот он я, смотри. Смотри, какое я ничтожество! Смотри, что любовь делает с людьми.   
Истерика.  
Твой взгляд впивается мне в пах.  
\- У тебя до сих пор стоит, грязная шлюха!  
Ну, прости Шизу-чан. Ты же никогда не заботишься обо мне. А самому о себе заботиться у меня сейчас просто нет сил.   
\- Так, может, ты еще хочешь, а?! – Шипишь мне на ухо. А вот это уже что-то новенькое. Ты никогда не брал меня два раза подряд.   
  
 _Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out_  
  
Снова входишь в мой разорванный анус. В глазах темнеет от боли, как бы ни потерять сознание. А тебе, видимо, нравится вдалбливаться в мое истерзанное испачканное тело.   
Почему я позволяю творить с собой такое? Потому что это лучше, чем полное равнодушие с твоей стороны. Потому что я давно тобой болен. Потому что я мазохист. Потому что я псих. Потому что я извращенец. Выбери любой вариант, который тебе больше нравится.   
  
 _Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Don't make a sound 'til I come undone_  
  
Несмотря на всю эту боль, я умудряюсь получать удовольствие.  
Я тянусь рукой к своему члену. Странно, но с твоей стороны не наблюдается попыток мне помешать.   
Может быть, сегодня ты решил сделать своеобразный подарок? С чего такая честь?  
Я подумаю об этом потом.   
А сейчас я сжимаю член и начинаю быстро двигать рукой, пока ты не передумал. Из горла невольно вырываются стоны. Сейчас мне слишком хорошо. Сейчас для меня практически не существует боли. Я, забывая обо всем, громко стону, а ты как обычно молчишь, я слышу только твое тяжелое дыхание.  
Молчи, молчи, пока я не кончу, прошу тебя.   
Еще несколько секунд, я вскрикиваю и кончаю, пачкая живот и этот серый асфальт. Ты кончаешь следом.   
Мне никогда не было так хорошо.  
Сейчас можно с легкостью представить все, что угодно. В этот самый миг я счастлив.  
  
 _You'll never break me  
You'll never break me  
You'll never break me_  
  
Ты поднимаешься на ноги, смотришь на меня.   
А я лежу с блаженной улыбкой на лице на грязном асфальте, забрызганном кровью и спермой. И знаешь что, Шизуо?  
Тебе никогда не сломать меня. Чтобы ты ни делал. Потому что я уже сломлен. Меня сломала любовь. И все, что ты делаешь, мне приносит только удовольствие.  
  
 _You could've been the real one  
You could've been the last one I'd lie with  
You could've been the old one  
I should've been the one who died_  
  
Ты все еще стоишь рядом со мной и смотришь. Сегодня определенно мир перевернулся. Ты должен уйти.  
А я должен остаться и наслаждаться твоим запахом. Потому что сейчас он везде. Ты пахнешь никотином и молоком. И еще почему-то яблоком. Шизу-чан, ты любишь яблоки?  
\- Мразь, - вдруг выдаешь ты. – Сдохни!  
О, да. Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня убить. Я знаю, что я должен умереть, чтобы не отравлять никому, а в особенности тебе, жизнь.   
Но также я знаю, что ты не сделаешь этого. Какой бы сильной не была твоя ненависть. Ведь ты не убийца, Шизу-чан. Мы оба это знаем.   
Вдруг я понимаю, что мне больно дышать. Ты сломал мне ребро, как неаккуратно!   
  
 _You come around when you finally face this_  
  
\- Почему? – Спрашиваешь, и я удивленно поднимаю глаза. – Почему?  
  
 _You come around when you find me faceless_  
  
\- Ты знаешь, - отвечаю, и кровь затекает мне в рот.  
Ты разворачиваешься и уходишь.  
  
 _Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(fuck you like you hate me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(you'll never break me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)_  
  
А я закрываю глаза и заново прокручиваю в голове события сегодняшнего вечера.   
Я счастливо улыбаюсь.  
  
 _You'll come around when you find me faceless_  
  
You'll come around…


End file.
